<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauxbaton's Black Brothers by storytilli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386332">Beauxbaton's Black Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytilli/pseuds/storytilli'>storytilli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beauxbatons, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Eventual Smut, Exchange Program, Fluff and Angst, French Sirius Black, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, POV James Potter, POV Regulus Black, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Pining, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter Friendship, Remus has a thing for french accents, Sirius Black Speaks French, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytilli/pseuds/storytilli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Regulus Black both attend Beauxbaton but are visiting Hogwarts on an exchange program. </p><p>Remus has a thing for french accents.</p><p>James really wants to play matchmaker.</p><p>6th year AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus tilted his head back and breathed in the air around him and a smile began forming on his lips. Unlike some of the students surrounding him, he was incredibly excited to finally be back at school. Hogwarts had always felt like home to him. He looked up at the sky, trying to soak up everything around him. He had always been that way, desperate to soak up anything and everything that was happening around him, terrified that he might miss out on anything. </p><p>He was especially excited for this year at Hogwarts. Before the summer break, he had finally been able to pick up the courage to come out to his closest friends. He had figured out that he was bisexual long before that, but he had always been terrified by the thought that his friends might treat him differently. Lily obviously had told him that she had figured it out years ago, but that was to be expected. No one was as attentive to their surroundings as Lily. James on the other hand had been completely oblivious before his confession. </p><p>In retrospect, it had been silly to have worried so much about everyone's reaction. Yes, Peter had decided that he didn't want to be friends with Remus anymore now that he knew, but as Marlene had said: We should all be glad to have gotten rid of that scum and that he didn't deserve to be friends with all of them. He was especially thankful for James who had accepted him incredibly quickly and had even tried to talk about which boys in their year were attractive. That conversation had been absolutely mortifying but Remus had greatly appreciated the thought behind it. </p><p>He was ripped out of his thoughts when his friends approached him from behind.</p><p>"Come on Moons, we don't want to be late for the feast, do we?" said James who had come up behind him.</p><p>Remus grinned at his best friend and they walked towards the carriages that were waiting for them. Before getting in he stopped to pet one of the thestrals. He had done this since 2cnd year. At first, this had led to a lot of confusion seeing as he was one of the only people in their year who was able to see them. Now it had become common knowledge that only people who had seen death were able to see the thestrals.</p><p>They got in the carriages and headed up to school, all chattering excitedly about the upcoming feast. </p><p>----------</p><p>They entered the great hall and Remus reveled in the beautiful sight. The hall always looked amazing but the opening feast was especially spectacular. The tables were set beautifully and there were candles hanging over the tables. The walls were covered with the flags of the different houses and the ceiling was sparkling with the stars of the clear night sky. He walked down the hall, James and him looking for a familiar face. He was glad when he spotted Marlene sitting further down the table. He picked up the pace, sitting himself down next to her.</p><p>"Hey, Marls! How was your summer?" He had just spotted her sitting at the Gryffindor table. Somehow he had managed to miss her on the train. </p><p>"Oh, Remus! I've been good, what about you?" </p><p>"Not too bad. I missed you though. I was a bit too busy to send as many letters as I would have liked too."</p><p>"Oh right! I had almost forgotten that you went to France with the Potters? I want to know everything! Please tell me you found yourself a cute french boy!"</p><p>"Well" said James as he jumped into the conversation "We definitely made some wonderful revelations while we were there, didn't we Moony?"</p><p>"Bloody hell, not this again" was Remus's reply.</p><p>"Well if Remus is blushing it has to be good. Come on Potter, what is it?" said Marlene curiously.</p><p>"As it happens, me and my unbelievably good Auror skills were able to figure out exactly what Moonys type is."</p><p>"Oh that's fantastic! That'll be really helpful when I work my matchmaking skills on him. I've already been scouting out a 7th year for you Remus. He's in Ravenclaw and apparently is very very gay." Marlene said gleefully while grinning at Remus. </p><p>"Its quite simple really and it was very difficult to figure out seeing as where we had traveled to. Remus is absolutely smitten for french accents." </p><p>"Im really not James, you're just exhageratting"</p><p>"I am not. The first time a french boy tried talking to you I couldn't get a coherent word out of you for 30 minutes. You just stood there staring after him muttering to yourself"</p><p>Marlene almost doubled over with laughter "There is no way that a bloody accent could affect you that much"</p><p>"That's what I thought too until I witnessed it first hand"</p><p>"I feel like you're being overdramatic. Anyway it's not as if it matters. There aren't any french boys here. I would have to transfer to Beauxbatons if I wanted some of that. </p><p>"Well as it happens" Lilly chimed in "I believe that we might actually be getting some exchange students this year, maybe some of them are from Beauxbatons?"</p><p>That piqued everyone's interest. The exchange program between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang had been reintroduced a few years back, however, there hadn't been a lot of people who had participated so far. It was quite simple really. Any student of the three schools could apply for the exchange program. If accepted, the student would spend a full year continuing their education at a different school. The ministry had decided to reintroduce this in order to promote inter-house unity. So far he knew that there had been a few students who had applied, but those mainly went to either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. He had thought about applying too, however, he had always been too terrified to leave his friends. He was very shy and had been too terrified that he wouldn't be able to find any friends. </p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore who had risen up from his seat. He was preparing for the speech he always held at the beginning of the year. None of them were really paying attention to the old man who was droning on until he finally mentioned something of importance. </p><p>"I am happy to announce that apart from the first years we will also be joined by some exchange students from Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore.</p><p>Marlene practically began jumping out of her seat in excitement.</p><p>"I would like to introduce everyone to Sirius and Regulus Black. They will be joining the 6th and 5th years."</p><p>With a loud bang the doors to the great hall opened, revealing the two brothers.</p><p>Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two boys were both relatively tall. They each had silky black hair framing their faces, however, the older of the two had let his grow until his shoulders. They both had decided not to adorn the robes that were standard at Hogwarts but instead had kept their Beauxbaton uniforms on. The beautiful sky blue color seemed to make their hair stand out even more. As they began walking down the hall towards Dumbledore, Remus was able to see that the color managed to accentuate the piercing blue color of their eyes more than he had thought possible. </p><p>"Oh bloody hell. Those are the two of the most attractive blokes I have ever seen in my entire life and I'm straight. Well... at least I think I am."</p><p>"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I mean damn. If I had known that french boys looked liked that I would have applied for the program," said Marlene.</p><p>Remus wasn't in any state to contribute to the conversation. As the two boys passed, he could have sworn that the one boy's gaze had lingered on him slightly. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind and told himself to stop being ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Regulus Black both attend Beauxbaton but are visiting Hogwarts on an exchange program. </p><p>Remus has a thing for french accents.</p><p>James really wants to play matchmaker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was pacing through his and James's room. Earlier he had told the others that James had been exaggerating when talking about the fact that he had a thing for french accents, but in reality, he hadn't. Remus didn't know how if he would even be capable of speaking to Sirius at all. He was kind of freaking out about it.</p><p>"What the hell am I going to do?"</p><p>"Calm yourself, Remus. You're overreacting," said James who was lounging on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. </p><p>"I am not. He's going to be in most of our classes. I am going to have to spend all day looking at that arse."</p><p>"Well, you could just try not looking at it?"</p><p>Remus, who had been pacing across the room, turned around and glared at James. "You're not being overly helpful James"</p><p>"Oh really? Here I was trying so hard to fix your unbelievably horrible problem."</p><p>"Come on James, this isn't the time for your sarcasm"</p><p>"Look. You need to calm down a bit. Maybe he won't even have an accent when he speaks English. Anyway, I feel like we need to concentrate on the positive thing that happened today. I can't believe we actually managed to score one of the rooms for only two people. Having to share with Pettigrew last year was horrifying. I swear that boy did not wash any of his clothes."</p><p>"You're right. It's going to be nice not having to share a room with three other blokes. Now I only have to put up with your questionable showering habits."</p><p>The boys continued their conversation and eventually decided to head to bed. </p><p>----------</p><p>Sirius glanced around his new home. The school had decided to place the exchange student separately from the other houses, seeing as there was no fair way of deciding in which house the new students should be placed. Sirius had been told that they usually used a hat to decide, but that this method didn't work on exchange students. Either way deciding such a thing by using a hat seemed ridiculous to him. </p><p>"Regulus, mon frére? Have you seen the bathroom yet?" It is horribly small." </p><p>They had roomed the two brothers together and for that Sirius was grateful. That meant that he would be able to keep a closer eye on his younger brother, even though they wouldn't have any classes together. Because of that, they would likely also find different friends. </p><p>"Oui Sirius. I already saw it earlier. It isn't what we are used to but it will have to do. At least they gave us separate rooms. That will come in handy when we have visitors over." </p><p>"It's always the same with you Reg isn't it? The first thing you think of is always sex, no matter the situation."</p><p>"I don't see how that is a bad thing. We are at a new school which means there will be more people to choose from."</p><p>"Don't get your hopes up too much. I don't think they are as relaxed about those things here as we are in France."</p><p>"Ah c'est vrai. I will go shower before bed. We need to look representable tomorrow"</p><p>"Oui, I think I will do the same. We need to do a good job of representing our family. Wouldn't want to be even more of a disappointment to our dear mother."</p><p>Regulus chuckled at this and headed into the bathroom. Sirius went into his room and got dressed for bed. </p><p>He was excited about his classes tomorrow. He had chosen to attend Hogwarts for this year for multiple reasons. Between Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts, his mother had the least amount of influence on this school. She had connections everywhere else, but for some reason, she had always had trouble keeping tabs on Hogwarts and its very obscure headmaster Dumbledore. </p><p>Last year his life had become too intense for him and after talking to Regulus he had realized his brother was of the same opinion. He had become sick of his overbearing and controlling mother. He also really wanted to finally be able to live for a while without having to hide his sexuality from those around him. </p><p>He was really hoping he would be able to shag a few cute British guys before having to return to France. With these thoughts, he went to bed. </p><p>----------</p><p>After breakfast Sirius had Transfiguration. The only problem with that was, that he had absolutely no idea where to find the classroom. The castle was unbelievably confusing.</p><p>After staring at his timetable for a few minutes he realized that the only way he would be able to find where he had to go was by pure luck. He would have asked another student, but all of them were avoiding and taking a big berth around him. Apparently, they weren't too fond of foreigners here. </p><p>----------</p><p>"Oh look, it's the french bloke," said James pointing further down the hall.</p><p>"Oh god. I am experiencing some extreme gay panic right now so please James, I am begging you, can we please just keep walking," begged Remus. </p><p>"We could do that, my dear Moony, but what kind of wingman would I be if I just let this opportunity slip by us."</p><p>With that James strutted off down the hall and straight towards the Beauxbatons boy. Remus helplessly watched him go and, after hesitating for a few seconds, decided he could do nothing else except follow his best friend towards his doom. </p><p>"Hiya, I'm James and this here is my friend Remus. You look a bit lost, so if you want we could help you out a bit," he said grinning and holding out his hand. </p><p>"Bonjour, my name is Sirius Orion Black. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. It would be very kind of you to show me where my classroom is. No one else seems willing to help and this castle is very confusing"</p><p>He definitely had an accent, Remus noted, and a strong one too. </p><p>"It really isn't a problem. You have transfiguration now with the two of us anyway. Oh, and it looks like we have potions together right after that too."</p><p>"Ah what a lucky coincidence. Well mes amies, lead the way."</p><p>He flashed them a pearly white grin that made Remus want to faint. Merlin, he was being such an idiot and he knew it. He hadn't managed to say a single word to the bloke. On top of that, he had probably managed to stare at the poor boy in a very terrifying and awkward manner. How he would ever manage to successfully date someone in the future he would never know. </p><p>While walking to class James kept up a lively conversation with Sirius. Remus just walked behind the two silently. That was probably his first mistake, seeing as this way he had a spectacular view of Sirius's arse. He thought that maybe he should join the conversation, but the two of them seemed to be getting along really well and he didn't want to interrupt that. </p><p>He should have been paying attention and he wanted to hit himself over the head that he hadn't. Knowing James he should have now that boys had something planned. As expected James sat down next to Marlene leaving only one table empty for Sirius and Remus. </p><p>"It looks like we shall be working together, non?" he asked. </p><p>"Uh yeah," Remus stammered not really being able to look Sirius in the eye "It looks like we will. "</p><p>The rest of the day didn't get any better. Even though Remus tried to pay better attention this time, he somehow managed to end up sitting next to Sirius in Potions as well. </p><p>----------</p><p>"You know, seeing as you now sit next to him in some of your classes, you might even want to consider talking to him"</p><p>"Oh shut it, James. You know I can barely get a word out in his presence."</p><p>"Yes well, how does the saying go? If a child is afraid of the mermaid, throw it into the water? Something like that anyway. You need to face your fears Moony, running away and not talking to them isn't going to fix anything. "</p><p>Thankfully Marlene interrupted at that moment. </p><p>"Did I suddenly step into an alternate universe? because I think I might have actually just heard Potter give some sound advice".</p><p>"Very funny Marls, I'm good at giving advice most of the time".</p><p>Lily snorted "sure Potter, keep telling yourself that".</p><p>They continued the banter throughout dinner and all the way up into the Gryffindor common room. </p><p>"I'm already going to head up and get an early night, today was very draining".</p><p>"Alright, Rem. ill try to be quiet when I come up later" James replied. </p><p>"Thanks," said Remus, and with that, he headed up into their room. </p><p>He wasn't going to bed, however. Instead, he pulled out the map that he and James had made in their 3rd year. The map showed the entire grounds as well as every single student and teacher. It took him a while, but finally, he located the name he had been looking for up in one of the 3rd-floor corridors. </p><p>He stood up and walked over to James's trunk, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the invisibility cloak, he threw it over himself and left the common room, heading towards the spot where Sirius's name had been. He hadn't quite decided what he was going to do when he found them, but something made him want to find that boy with the long black hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you have any suggestions about this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you have any suggestions :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was lost again. It had been inevitable in the maze that these people called a school but he was frustrated nonetheless. It was also pretty late again so he didn't think he would be able to find a student who was willing to help him. He did have to admit that it was his own fault. He had tried to find a quiet spot to think about all of the changes that had been happening lately. While trying to find a secluded spot he had lost track of where he was going. </p><p>So instead of trying to find his room as he had been for the past 20 minutes, he decided to pace up and down the dark hall in frustration. While pacing he reflected on his first day at the new school. Most students had ignored him throughout the day, but there had been James. He had been incredibly grateful to the boy in the glasses for helping him find his classes. He wasn't really used to people being that friendly. The French by nature were a lot more focused on themselves. If something didn't benefit the French didn't do it.  </p><p>Although he didn't want to admit it to his brother, he was terrified that he wouldn't find many friends here. A lot of people when they heard that he was a Black decided to stay as far away from him as possible. Here, however, it seemed that only a few people were aware of his heritage. </p><p>James was either unaware of his family history or he didn't care. Either version was fine by him. While James had been very friendly and open the friend of his, Remus had been the exact opposite. Sirius didn't know if it was because the quiet tall boy didn't like him or because he was incredibly shy by nature. Either way, the mysterious boy intrigued him. </p><p>Suddenly he was ripped out of his thought as he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped his head around quickly, hoping it wasn't a teacher who would become angry at him for being out of bed past curfew. </p><p>When he turned, however, it wasn't a teacher who was facing him, it was the quiet boy Remus.</p><p>"Oh mon dieu. You gave me a fright. Remus wasn't it?" Sirius said into the quiet.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Yeah, I'm Remus Lupin. We uh, we had class together today." the other boy said</p><p>"Haha, yes I remember," said Sirius chuckling quietly. "I am very glad that you found me here. I am an absolute disaster. I managed to get lost again and haven't been able to find my rooms."</p><p>"Yes, I thought so. Don't worry you'll figure this place out soon. I remember in the first week of 1st year I couldn't find the Gryffindor common room and I ended up sleeping in an abandoned classroom one night. Professor McGonagall found me the next morning. I'm telling you, waking up to her peering down at you is absolutely terrifying. At least she was very understanding about the situation and helped me find my way back. The worst part was that James made fun of me for that for weeks."</p><p>"Oh wow. Well, I'm happy you found me before I was forced to sleep in a classroom. The tables do not look very comfortable to sleep on and I most definitely wouldn't want Professor McGonagall to be the one to wake me. Do you think you could help me to my rooms?" </p><p>Remus smiled at him shyly "Yes, of course, follow me."</p><p>They began walking together, heading down the quiet corridor with Remus in the lead. There were a couple of minutes of comfortable silence before Remus spoke up again. </p><p>"You're rooming with your brother right? How come the two of you decided to come here together?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Ah well, there were a couple of reasons. Mainly my brother and I both wanted to get away from our parents as well as spend a bit more time with each other. Our schedules were very different at Beauxbatons and we weren't in the same dormitories either."</p><p>"Oh, that's really nice that the two of you have such a close relationship. Most siblings I know would rather jump off of a cliff than willingly live with each other for a full year." </p><p>"Yes, my friends back in France said something similar. It isn't as bad as you might imagine. We have separate bedrooms so we still have some privacy with each other."</p><p>"That's lucky. I've had to share a room with three other boys for the past 5 years. This year James and I got lucky and were able to share a room just the two of us." </p><p>"Yes, it is very nice that Reg and I don't have to do that. I don't think Reg would have agreed to some if he didn't have his own room. He likes having guests over if you know what I mean, so sharing a room with me would have gotten in the way of that." Sirius smirked at Remus. </p><p>"Oh um" the boy was blushing furiously seemingly unable to figure out what to say to Sirius's statement. Sirius noted that the boy looked very adorable when he was blushing.</p><p>"Oh, we are at my rooms already. Thank you Remus for bringing me here. I don't think I would have liked sleeping in a classroom."</p><p>"It really isn't a problem. I know what it's like to get lost around here"</p><p>"I would invite you in and introduce you to Regulus, but I'm afraid it is already late and he is likely sleeping." </p><p>"Yeah, I should probably head back too. James will be wondering where I am."</p><p>"Good night Remus."</p><p>"Good night" </p><p>Sirius stood by his door watching as Remus walked around a corner and out of sight. Well, he definitely wouldn't think of Remus as the quiet boy anymore. Yes, he was still very shy but he didn't seem to have a problem talking to him. Now that Remus was gone he realized that he had forgotten to ask what he had been doing out at night and how he had found him. </p><p>He hoped that he would remember to ask him about that tomorrow in class. He opened the door to his rooms and walked in. Regulus surprisingly enough wasn't sleeping, but sitting on the couch reading a textbook. </p><p>"Sirius where have you been?" Reg said, looking up from his book. "I was worried". </p><p>"I got a bit lost on the way here. A boy in one of my classes found me and helped me get here."</p><p>"That was nice of him and lucky for you. Having Mr. Filch find you would have been horrible. I was introduced to him today. I mean I thought Madame Soul at Beauxbatons was terrifying but she doesn't even compare to him. Coming back to the boy who helped you, he probably doesn't know anything about the Black family then, non?"</p><p>"I don't know. It is hard to tell here who knows who we are and who doesn't. I can't tell if certain people are avoiding me because they are terrified of our family or just because they do not like Beauxbatons."</p><p>"Well is he at least attractive?" said Reg, flashing him a smirk "It's about time we find you someone".</p><p>"Regulus. Is every bone in your body a dirty one? Nowadays we haven't been able to have a conversation lasting 10 minutes without you talking about sex."</p><p>"Yes well, I like talking about the things that bring me joy. While we are talking about this I think I have found my first victim. There is a very attractive boy in my Herbology class. It was nice looking at his arms as he was ripping out the plants from the pots."</p><p>"All I ask of you is to tell me in advance if you are having someone over. And don't forget the silencing charms. I do not want to wake up to those noises."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll try to remember. Now go to bed before you start getting grumpy. I hate it when you're sleep-deprived, you always get unbearably moody when you are."</p><p>"As always you are right. Bonne nuit" He walked off towards his bedroom. </p><p>"Bon nuit mon frère."</p><p>----------</p><p>Remus snuck back into the Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak. He made it past the few students left in the common room and headed up and into his room. He had hoped that James would have already been asleep and wouldn't have noticed that Remus had snuck out.</p><p>He wasn't that lucky. </p><p>"I can not believe that you stole my invisibility cloak. You're supposed to be the responsible one, Remus. Lucky for me you left the map behind." James said grinning.</p><p>Remus groaned "Ugh, I knew I should have taken it with me".</p><p>"Now come on. Spill and don't leave anything out. What did the two of you talk about."</p><p>"We didn't talk about anything really. I just asked him about his brother and why he decided to come to Hogwarts for a year."</p><p>"Mhm. You're being a bit too vague for my liking but I'm too tired to grill you about it now. We will talk about this in the morning young man."</p><p>"Stop being such a mother hen James, it doesn't suit you."</p><p>"Oh shut up Remus, you know you love it."</p><p>With that, the two of them headed to bed. </p><p>It took a while for Remus to fall asleep, his thoughts still spinning with the events of the day. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any suggestions for this fic, please let me know :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week of school was very uneventful. Apart from Transfigurations and Potions, Remus was sitting next to Sirius in DADA as well. In the other classes, he was thankfully sitting next to James.</p><p>It wasn't that he didn't like Sirius. The problem was that he liked him a bit too much. It wasn't as if he knew him very well, but he was just so god damn attractive. Now Remus wouldn't say he was necessarily bad at flirting, but there was something about Sirius that unnerved him a lot. </p><p>That meant that after their talk on Monday night, Remus hadn't managed to strike up a proper conversation yet. Anytime he tried he usually just ended up stammering a lot and breaking out into a sweat.</p><p>Currently, he was avoiding everyone while trying to study in the library. He was the type of person who hated it when the attention was on him. Unfortunately for him, all anyone in his friend group could talk about right now was the two Black brothers. Marlene and James were especially obsessed with the two of them. </p><p>Because of that, he was now hiding out in a back corner of the library trying to get some peace and quiet. Sadly this plan wasn't working out very well for him. He heard footsteps coming closer and he heard someone clear their throat.  He looked up from his book and was surprised when saw Regulus standing in front of him. </p><p>"Bonjour. You're Remus aren't you?" he said. </p><p>"Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you Regulus. Sirius mentioned you a few times."</p><p>"I am glad I found you. I wanted to thank you for helping my brother back to our rooms He has a horrible sense of direction and I was already starting to worry. I am very protective of him you see." </p><p>Remus was starting to feel a bit uneasy. </p><p>"Oh mon dieu. I must be sounding a bit overprotective right now. I didn't mean to come across like that. I actually just meant to say merci for being Sirius's friend and I was hoping the two of us could get along as well." Regulus smiled at him, flashing his pearly white teeth. </p><p>"Oh, that's nice of you." Remus smiled too, relaxing a bit "Would you like to sit down for a bit?"</p><p>"Oh that would be nice" Regulus sat down across from him "What are you reading?"</p><p>"It's a book for my Charms class. I didn't do all of my reading during the summer so I need to catch up on it a bit."</p><p>"That sounds un peu ennuyant. Ehm how do you say it in English? Ah yes, very boring"</p><p>"It isn't too bad. I usually like my reading to be a bit more exciting but it could be worse than this."</p><p>"So you like school a lot then?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do. What about you?"</p><p>"I don't like the academic aspect too much. Playing Quidditch was always my favorite part of school. Sadly though my parents value school work and good grades a lot. They always hired private tutors, even before I entered my first year." Regulus smiled sadly. </p><p>"Oh wow. That sounds exhausting. That must mean your parents have really high expectations of you."</p><p>"They do, but it's not that bad for me. Sirius gets the worst of it."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Remus asked, a bit confused. Parents were usually supposed to treat their children the same. </p><p>"I take it that means you don't know much about the Black family" Regulus smiled sadly "He is the firstborn in our family. That means that there is a lot of pressure on him. He's the one who needs to carry on the family legacy."</p><p>"Oh" was all Remus could think to say "I didn't know families like that still existed."</p><p>"They don't anymore. At least there aren't a lot of them. The Blacks are just special I suppose."</p><p>At that moment their conversation was interrupted by James. Remus was slightly upset by this because for the first time he had gotten the feeling that he had finally learned something about Sirius. </p><p>"There you are. I've been looking all over for you mate. Oh, and who is this?" James said, sitting himself down next to Remus and grinning at Regulus.</p><p>"I'm Regulus Black, its nice to meet you."</p><p>"Bonjour" James said in a horrifying attempt at speaking french "I'm James Potter, a pleasure to meet Sirius's baby brother"</p><p>"Please do not refer to me as his baby brother, that is absolutely mortifying," Regulus said but grinned at James. </p><p>"Anyway, I'm happy I finally found you. I wanted to ask you to make sure that you don't want to try out for the quidditch team. I know, I know, you basically hate any type of physical movement and would rather spend your entire life curled up on a couch with a book, but it would mean that we could hang out more."</p><p>"James we literally sleep 3 meters apart. I know you have horrible separation anxiety and that you always desperately miss me, but I believe that you will be able to handle 2 hours of being apart from me."</p><p>"Hey, no need to make fun of me. I just love you that much"</p><p>"Oh shut it. You just need to find some new friends," Remus said.</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by Regulus who was chuckling. "Your friendship is very nice" Regulus noted, "the two of you remind me of Sirius and myself".</p><p>"The two of you close then?" James asked curiously, glass at the chance to figure out more about Sirius. </p><p>"Yes, we are. Sorry to change the topic but did you mention that you play Quidditch?" Regulus asked eagerly. </p><p>"Oh yea, I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Seeker."</p><p>"Oh, that's fantastique. I'm the seeker on my team back at Beauxbatons too, although I fear that without me there they will probably lose this year."</p><p>James visibly became happier now that the topic of conversation was Quidditch "Oh I would love to see you fly sometime. Maybe we could play a seeker game this weekend?"</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea. I am free tomorrow afternoon, would that work for you?"</p><p>"Sounds smashing. Why don't we meet at the entrance hall at 3?"</p><p>Regulus nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Well, I need to head off and find Lily. I managed to convince her to let me copy her Potions homework."</p><p>"Wow, how did you manage that?"</p><p>"A lot of persuasion and maybe the promise to not annoy her for a full week. Bye!"</p><p>With that James bounded off, his unruly hair disappearing around one of the many bookshelves. </p><p>"He is very nice," Regulus said. </p><p>"James? Oh yeah, he's been my best friend since my first year. I'm a bit on the shy side so I was always very thankful for him. The only reason I have any friends is because he would force me into countless social situations"</p><p>"He sounds like a good friend. Now I'm sorry if this is a bit too direct, but in France, we like to get straight to the point."</p><p>"Um alright, what is it?" Remus said, slightly confused.</p><p>"I was wondering what James's sexuality was," Regulus asked. </p><p>Remus was surprised by this question. He wasn't used to people asking such personal things and he was also surprised by what this meant. Regulus was showing interest in his friend? He and James were so close that he sometimes forgot that he was relatively attractive and that a lot of people tended to be interested in him. </p><p>"Well, I don't actually know for sure. He definitely likes girls, but I'm not sure if he might be interested in guys as well. I know that since I came out as Bi to him he has definitely been thinking about it more."</p><p>"Well that isn't necessarily the answer I was hoping for, but at least it's somewhat promising."</p><p>"Yeah. I think I should maybe warn you. Here in Britain people are still a bit wary of the LGBTQ+ community. It's still frowned upon by certain people so be careful. I had to learn that information the hard way."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. In France, it is very different. It is completely normal to be gay or bisexual and not frowned upon at all. However, Sirius and I are very used to having to be discreet about that part of our lives. My parents are very old-fashioned, you see" he said with a grimace. </p><p>"That is horrible, I'm sorry." he paused for a few seconds thinking about what he wanted to say next "So you're saying Sirius has to deal with similar problems as you?" he asked not looking up from the table. </p><p>Regulus smirked at him "I see. I can assure you that he is very much interested in men as much as you and I. Now I have to leave, I still need to finish off some homework."</p><p>"Alright, goodbye. It was nice talking to you Regulus"</p><p>"Yes, this was a very nice and insightful conversation. And don't worry, I will be putting in a good word for you with Sirius" </p><p>With those words, Regulus left before Remus had any time to stop him and tell him that he didn't want that. </p><p>Sighing Remus reluctantly went back to work, however, he was unable to focus. He was contemplating the conversation he had just had, trying to make sense of all of it. </p><p>----------</p><p>He was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling when James walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping on the carpet from the shower he had just taken. After the conversation with Regulus, he knew he had to talk to James. He knew that he should make James aware of Regulus's advances seeing as James was probably too oblivious to figure it out on his own. </p><p>"So James, what do you think of Regulus?" Remus asked sitting up.</p><p>"Him? He seems really nice. I can't believe he's a seeker too. I haven't had real competition during seeker games in years, so I'm hoping that he will finally give me a run for my money."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be very fun." Remus hated himself for being this awkward sometimes but he knew he just had to pull himself together and say it. "He's queer you know?"</p><p>"What? You mean he's gay?" James said looking directly at Remus.</p><p>"Yeah, he is. And so is Sirius apparently." Remus said trying to analyze his friend's reaction.</p><p>"Oh, that's great for you! That means I can keep being the awesome wingman that I am and get the two of you together." said James, his lips curling up into a bright grin.</p><p>"He also mentioned something else that I found very interesting."</p><p>"Oh yeah, what was it?"</p><p>"He might have mentioned that he would hypothetically be interested in you," Remus said smirking at his friend.</p><p>James turned a furious shade of red.</p><p>"What? Regulus? In me? No, I...  he didn't. Moony you know you're bad during social situations sometimes. Maybe you just misunderstood what he said?"</p><p>"I don't think I did James," Remus said chuckling "he was being very clear about his intentions. Anyway, I know you're probably not interested but I thought you should know." </p><p>"Merlin, well thanks for telling me. I, I think I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight Remus."</p><p> "Goodnight"</p><p>Remus smiled to himself as he got under his covers. He was proud of himself for the way that conversation had gone. Knowing James, he was going to lie awake for a long time thinking about Regulus and what Remus had just told him. </p><p>Satisfied with how the day had gone, he fell asleep.</p><p>----------</p><p>"Regulus where have you been?"</p><p>Sirius walked over to him, pulling his younger brother into a hug.</p><p>"I just had a wonderful conversation with Remus and James." said Regulus in reply.</p><p>That quickly managed to grab Sirius's attention.</p><p>"Oh? I didn't know you knew him. What did you talk about?"</p><p>"Well, first of all, you were staring at him the entire time during dinner so it wasn't very hard to figure it out. And secondly, we didn't really talk about anything important. I was just trying to get to know him a bit better," Regulus smirked at Sirius.</p><p>Sirius wasn't as amused as Regulus was, a frown forming on his face. </p><p>"Calm down brother, I'm not making a move on your man. I'm actually interested in the other one, believe it or not."</p><p>"James? I hadn't realized he was interested in men. He didn't give off that vibe, did he?"</p><p>"Well that part is still a bit unclear, but if anyone is going to turn that man gay, it is probably going to be me. Also, my gaydar has always been way better than yours so I trust my judgment over yours."</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes at this, "Narcasism always was one of your best qualities, wasn't it? Well, that and your wonderful habit of bringing sex into every conversation ever."</p><p>Regulus snorted at this "I think you just perfectly managed to sum up my entire personality."</p><p>The two brothers continued talking until late into the might, both of them discussing the events of the past week and their new lives here at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any suggestions for this fic, please let me know :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quit staring at yourself in the mirror James, you look fine," said Remus rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah I know, I'm just making sure I don't look like I just rolled out of bed." was James's reply.</p><p>"Since when do you care this much about what you look like? Any particular reason why today is different?"</p><p>"Oh shut it" James pushed past Remus and out of the bathroom. </p><p>He grabbed his jacket and flung it over the clothes he was wearing for the seekers game with Regulus. Waving goodbye to Remus he headed out towards the entrance hall. He took the long way there seeing as he was a bit early. While walking towards his meeting point with Regulus he remembered what Remus had told him. His pulse quickened when he thought about the fact that apparently Regulus was attracted to him. Why he cared so much he didn't quite know. </p><p>Without realizing it he had made it to their meeting point and was suddenly standing directly in front of Regulus. </p><p>"Oh hello" </p><p>"James! It's nice that you are on time. I otherwise would have worried that you had decided not to come." Regulus said smiling at James.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it. No one's beaten me in a seekers game in the past three years so I am really hoping you might present some proper competition." </p><p>"Oh really? Now that was just some shameless bragging on your part. Not that I mind. I like it when people are confident".</p><p>James started blushing a bit, trying to decipher the meaning of that statement,</p><p>"Any way I can assure you that your winning streak will end today." </p><p>"Ha, I'd like to see you try" </p><p>The two of them continued their banter as they headed off towards the Quidditch pitch. It was a nice day out. The sky was blue with only a few clouds. Perfect conditions for flying. Glancing over at Regulus, James took note of the clothes he was wearing. He had standard flying gear on that was tailored to fit him almost perfectly. Well, maybe it was a bit too tight at the arms. James could basically see Regulus's muscles through the fabric. The color was fascinating as well. He was wearing the bright blue Beauxbatons colors. It somehow made his dark hair and blue eyes stand out even more. </p><p>When they reached the field they each took off their jackets and James got out the snitch he had brought. </p><p>"Want to play best out of 7?" James asked.</p><p>"Yes, that sounds like a good amount of games. If we played any more I'd too scared that I would tire you out too much." Regulus smirked at him. </p><p>"Oh shut up and let us play."</p><p>And so they did. They weaved in out, skillfully dodging each other as if they had been flying together for years. There were times where they flew so close to each other that their sides were brushing against each other mid-air. During those moments he would quickly take his eyes off of the snitch and glance at the boys next to him. Regulus was an incredibly talented flyer. </p><p>For James, flying was like breathing. The minute he got back on a broom he felt a wave of relief as if the entire time he had been on the ground he had been holding his breath. Up in the sky, he felt invincible, as if nothing in the world could stop him any longer. Looking over at Regulus he realized that for the first time, he might have actually found someone who fully understood this part of his life. Of course, everyone on his Quidditch team loved the sport as well, but not to the extreme extent that James did. </p><p>They played for a while, almost evenly matched the entire time. By the end of it, James had won 4 games and Regulus had won 3. </p><p>"I hope I proved to be a capable opponent," Regulus said once they were back on the ground. </p><p>"Merlin, you were fantastic. I mean I haven't had that much fun in ages."</p><p>"I am glad to hear that. Oh, would you look at the time? I believe we will miss dinner if we head back to our rooms first. Are there showers here we can use? I would hate to attend dinner looking like this." </p><p>James frowned for a second considering this and realized that Regulus was right. </p><p>"Yeah just follow me. The showers are over this way." </p><p>James walked off with Regulus following him. He only considered what was about to happen while he was stripping off his shirt. Yes, he had showered with plenty of blokes before after Quidditch practices, but for some reason, this time felt a bit different. Maybe because there was no one else around. Either way, he knew the rulers he had to stick to. Well, there was really only one that he had to remember. No matter what, it was the golden rule that you would not look anywhere or at anyone except for yourself or the bathroom wall. </p><p>With this in mind, he entered the showers, and while turning on the water he faced the wall and began washing. He heard Regulus walk in behind him and turn on another shower across from his own. </p><p>After finishing up he turned to head out and get dressed. As he did he caught sight of Regulus. The boy was facing the wall so James didn't have the best view, but he was able to look at his back and arse without Regulus noticing. He stared as Regulus moved, the muscles in his back flexing. James was mesmerized by the movement. It took him a while until he realized he was just standing in the middle of the room unable to take his eyes off of the younger Black brother.</p><p>At that moment Regulus moved slightly, turning his head to the right, just enough that he was probably able to see James from the corner of his eye. James started blushing furiously and immediately hurried out of the bathroom, hoping that Regulus might have not noticed. </p><p>He quickly got changed and had just pulled his sweatshirt over his head when he heard Regulus step out of the showers. He turned to look at him, noticing that he was almost completely naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly looked away again and an awkward silence descended on the two of them. Regulus had started getting dressed when he broke the silence.</p><p>"You know," Regulus said "If you want to look you can. I really don't mind, as a matter of fact, I actually enjoy it." </p><p>"I don't know what your talking about" James stammered unable to think of anything else to say. </p><p>"If you say so." Regulus grabbed his broom and began walking toward the door "I'll see you around James."</p><p>Regulus passed James, brushing up slightly against James as he left the room. James let out a shuddering breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Turning around he headed off after Regulus, not wanting to be late for dinner. </p><p>----------</p><p>It was close to midnight when Remus decided to check the map. He hadn't been able to fall asleep so he was hoping that by lucky coincidence Sirius would be wandering the halls. As it happened, his hunch had been correct and he saw Sirius's name floating around near the astronomy tower. He checked to make sure that James was already asleep and snuck out of the Gryffindor tower. </p><p>It didn't take long until he neared the area where he had seen the name on the map. </p><p>"Bonsoir"</p><p>Remus whipped around trying to see where the voice had come from. It didn't take long for him to notice the bloke sitting on the floor. He had apparently walked right by him just seconds before.</p><p>"Sirius. What are you doing here? It's pretty late, you know."</p><p> "Oh I noticed, but as it seems I have managed to lose myself in these halls again. All of them simply look the same."</p><p>With those words, Sirius got up and walked towards Remus. When Sirius passed by a window Remus was suddenly able to see what Sirius was wearing. It almost took his breath away. He had liked seeing Sirius in the dainty school uniform of Beauxbatons but they were nothing compared to the leather jacket that Sirius was wearing. Remus didn't know how else to say it but the jacket made Sirius look dangerous and it was really bloody hot. </p><p>"Luckily for you, I like taking walks at night" Remus managed to choke out. </p><p>"Yes, that is a lucky coincidence, isn't it. It is fascinating that in such a large place we have managed to run into each other twice now." Sirius smiled at him. </p><p>"Why don't I show you the way back," Remus said.</p><p>"Lead the way. By the way, I was meaning to also you about your friend James. He and my brother spent some time together today didn't they?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, James had mentioned that. I think he had a lot of fun with Regulus. I think he's glad to finally have someone who understands his extreme love for Quidditch."  Remus smiled fondly.</p><p>"I think Regulus felt similarly. He spent a full 30 minutes talking about what a beautiful flyer James is. It was quite adorable really."</p><p>"I'm glad they get along so well."</p><p>"So am I. Although I really do hope James knows that Regulus has some sinful intentions."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I let James know about that" </p><p>Remus chuckled to himself. Although James hadn't said anything Remus knew him well enough to know that he was probably going through a sexuality crisis. He hoped that the result of that crisis would be in favor of both of them. </p><p>"That is good. Now that Regulus is occupied maybe I can concentrate on my love life instead of his."</p><p>"Oh? Does that mean you already have your eye on someone?"</p><p>"Maybe. Although I still haven't figured out yet if it might be mutual and I don't like making a move until I am certain. The problem is the boy is a bit hard to read."</p><p>They had reached Sirius's rooms. </p><p>"Yes, I suppose that makes sense. Well, I better get off to bed. Goodnight Sirius."</p><p>"Goodnight Remus and merci. It is very nice of you to always help me out in these situations I seem to find myself in more than I would like to."</p><p>Remus's head was spinning as he tried to analyze what had just happened. He was pretty disappointed with how that conversation had gone. He desperately wanted to figure out who Sirius might have his eye on. They had almost all of their classes together so it had to be someone he knew. It was at times like these that he wished he were better at flirting. Everything would be a lot easier for him if he was able to shamelessly show his attraction to Sirius. He knew he would definitely be paying attention to who Sirius talked to in class and who he interacted with. </p><p>When he reached the Gryffindor common room he crept up the stairs and into his room, making sure not to wake anyone in the dorm. He crept into his bed although he knew trying to sleep was completely pointless. With thoughts of Sirius spinning through his head he attempted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Almost only James and Regulus in this chapter.</p><p>(Wolfstar is coming next chapter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry this chapter took a while, but I was trying to make the chapter a bit longer this time. </p><p>It's also my birthday tomorrow so the next chapter might take a couple of days :)</p><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, as you know Amortentia is a vital part of our curriculum this year. Who here is able to tell me more about this potion? Ah yes, Mr. Finch.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Slughorn. Amortentia is known as the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. However, the potion cannot create real love, just the illusion of it. It also has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things or the person that they find most attractive.”</p><p>“Wonderful job Mr. Finch. Now we will be learning about this potion for the next couple of weeks. I would like all of you to partner up. Your first task will be writing an essay on the effects of Amortentia and the detailed brewing process. Please have this done by the next class, seeing as we will then begin the brewing. You are dismissed.”</p><p>With those words everyone in the class began scrambling, everyone trying to find a partner quickly and not wanting to end up with someone they disliked. Remus turned around, assuming that he and James were going to be working together, however, he was already deep in conversation with Lily about when they wanted to meet to work on it. </p><p>That was when Sirius turned to him and said “Remus, would you like to work on this project with me?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah that would be great. Although I have to warn you, I won’t be much help. I’m really not the best at potions.”</p><p>“I am sure you will do very well. I haven’t known you very long but I feel like you tend to underestimate yourself. So, shall we meet in my rooms, say, maybe 7oclock?</p><p>Remus looked up in confusion a blush started creeping up his neck as he forced out “Oh um, I”.</p><p>Before he could continue Sirius interrupted and said “My rooms are a lot quieter and more peaceful than the study hall so we could work on our project uninterrupted. We might even be able to finish it tonight.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>He packed up his things and headed to lunch with James. </p><p>----------</p><p>James was very proud of himself. He was being the best wingman to Remus ever. He had just successfully managed to get Sirius and Remus to work on their potions project together and he had overheard that they were going to be meeting in Sirius’s rooms. He smiled smugly at the idea of the two of them in such a private and secluded area. </p><p>They entered the great hall together, looking for a free spot to sit down at. The minute they had sat down they began piling food onto their plates. They had only been sitting for a few minutes when Regulus suddenly appeared behind him. </p><p>“Bonjour. I was wondering if I could join the two of you for lunch. Sirius is busy so I will not be eating with him today and I would rather not sit alone.”</p><p>“Of course,” Remus said. </p><p>With that Regulus sat down next to James. He sat down incredibly close to him, even moving a bit closer towards him, making it obvious to James that it was fully intentional. In fact, he was so close that their thighs were pressing together. James felt his breathing change slightly. He wasn’t used to being this physically close to other blokes. Yes, Marlene and Lily were naturally very touchy, but it had always been clear between them that it was completely platonic. This with Regulus, however, definitely did not feel platonic. He didn’t move away.</p><p>He caught Remus’s eye across the table. The look Remus was giving him made it very obvious that he was completely aware of what was happening under the table. James started blushing even more but he tried to concentrate on the conversation. </p><p>“How are you liking the people in your grade so far?” James heard Remus ask Regulus. </p><p>“They have been alright. Most of them are very nice. Sadly, however, it seems that most of the attractive people in this school are in the 6th year and not in the 5th.”</p><p>James knew that he was already blushing, but he was happy that Regulus was sitting next to him, seeing as this meant he was less likely to see that James’s blush had deepened with that statement.  Remus didn’t really seem to know what to say that either. </p><p>“I think my favorite part about coming to Hogwarts is the fact that it is incredibly easy to unnerve all of you. Apparently, complimenting someone in Britain is just as good as casting a stunning spell at them.” Regulus said, chuckling.</p><p>That broke the tension. “You’re not wrong there,” James said. </p><p>“Anyway, Sirius mentioned that the two of you are going to be working in our rooms tonight,” Regulus said to Remus.</p><p>“Oh, yes. We have a potions project to do together.”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking that I could get out of the way so that you can work peacefully. James, would it be alright if the two of us spend some time together? I haven’t seen the Gryffindor tower yet and really want to see for myself if it really is as horribly red as everyone says.”</p><p>“Hey! It's not horrible at all. Some would say that the red is very calming and relaxing.” James said, becoming very defensive of his beloved tower. “As long as you don’t insult the tower any further, I suppose I could show you around there.”</p><p>“Great, I need to go grab some papers before class so I will need to leave. Au revoir!”</p><p>With that Regulus left Remus and James alone. </p><p>“So, you’re going to be showing him around the tower huh.” Remus said, “Is that going to include showing him our bedroom?” </p><p>“Oh, shut it Moony. You’re the one who’s going to be spending a lot of time with Sirius over the next few weeks. I mean, Merlin, you guys are going to be working on Amortentia together. That’s basically the most romantic homework assignment you could be doing.”</p><p>“Like you just so kindly pointed out, it's just a homework assignment, nothing else.”</p><p>“If you say so” James replied, a smirk forming on his lips. </p><p>The two boys continued their banter, although James was finding it hard to concentrate on their conversation. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he was getting. It was a bit strange that he was going to be spending the evening alone with Regulus, but he hadn’t wanted to say know. Despite himself, he was incredibly curious about where the night would go and what might end up happening between the two. Although he had originally thought he was straight, he had come to realize that he really wasn’t opposed to the idea of something happening between him and Regulus.</p><p>The evening couldn’t come quick enough. </p><p>----------</p><p>“James there is a young man at the entrance for you”. </p><p>James turned around to see the fat lady talking to him. She had apparently walked through a couple of other paintings to come to find him. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me know,” he said walking through the common room and opening the portrait of the fat lady to let Regulus in.</p><p>“Bonjour James”</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you come on in.”</p><p>And so, Regulus did. James watched him carefully as they entered the common room, watching his face carefully to see his reaction.</p><p>“Mon Dieu. This place is unbelievably red.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s kind of the point. We Gryffindors are proud of our house colors.”</p><p>“Yes, that has been made completely obvious by this room. Please tell me your dorm rooms are almost equally as horrifying?”</p><p>“Well I could tell you about it but I feel like it makes more sense if I just showed you. Come on, let's head up.”</p><p>“Alright, lead the way.”</p><p>“It's up this staircase. Did you know that the stairs turn into a slide if a girl tries to go up to the dorm rooms? The same happens if a bloke tries going up the girl’s staircase.”</p><p>“That is unbelievable. Well, I suppose it is lucky then that the two of us are both men.”</p><p>James was glad that he was walking in front of Regulus seeing as it meant that Regulus couldn’t see his reaction to that advance. </p><p>“Here we are,” he said opening the door to his and Remus’s room.</p><p>Regulus entered, looking around the room curiously.</p><p>“I think it is quite obvious which bed is yours,” he said, chuckling “the Quidditch posters are a dead giveaway.”</p><p>“I can’t help it. I like hanging up the things that I’m invested in on my wall and look! That one with Bulgarian seeker catching the snitch is from 1945 and in perfect condition” he said excitedly. </p><p>“You know it is absolutely adorable when you talk about Quidditch. Your eyes always light up a bit.”</p><p>James turned around to look at Regulus. He opened his mouth, desperately trying to think about something he could say to that. All that came out were a few incoherent noises. It only got worse when Regulus took a step towards him. James' mind was still completely blank. </p><p>“Like I said earlier. Complementing you is just as effective as a stunning spell. Not that I mind. It gives me a chance to do this.”</p><p>Before James knew what was happening Regulus had pressed his lips on his. It was very gentle at first. Regulus was waiting to see if James would respond, not wanting to pressure him into anything. It only took James a few seconds to contemplate what was happening before he pushed back against Regulus, opening his mouth and inviting Regulus in. </p><p>A groan escaped Regulus’s lips as James responded. He pushed his body against James’s, backing them up until his back hit the wall. Regulus trailed a hand up his side, cupping James’s face and holding him in place as he slowly pushed his tongue into James’s mouth. Regulus’s other hand snaked around his back grabbing his arse as he pushed even closer than James had thought possible. A groan escaped his lips in response. </p><p>James could feel his entire body heating up, as it reacted to the heat of the kiss and the feel of Regulus’s body against his own. He brought his hands up running it through the black hair and gripping it tightly, not wanting Regulus to break away and end the kiss.</p><p>Regulus had another plan and, after biting James’s bottom lip, moved to James’s neck. He began nuzzling the soft skin there, biting and nipping at the skin. He wanted to make sure that James would have a reminder of this in the morning and he liked marking what he thought of as his. </p><p>“Do you like that?” Regulus asked in between kisses. All James could do in response was let out little groans of pleasure. </p><p>James could feel Regulus smile against his neck. He tightened his grip on Regulus’s hair and dragged his head up so that he could look the boy in the eye. If there had been any doubt left if he was attracted to Regulus or not, it disappeared at that moment.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t stop,” James said in a breathless voice.</p><p>“I promise” Regulus answered, smiling softly before he placed another kiss on James’s lips.</p><p>James wanted more, opening his legs, hoping that Regulus would understand what he wanted. Thankfully he did. Regulus moved, standing so that his thigh was between James’s legs. Regulus let out a groan as he felt the beginning of James’s erection pressing against his leg. James himself could feel Regulus pressing against him too, his mind reeling with the closeness of the two. They stayed like this for a while, James wanting to taste every inch of Regulus’s mouth. </p><p>He eventually broke away from the kiss, wanting to get a better look at Regulus. His face was flushed and his lips already swollen. James gave him a shy smile.</p><p>“I’m happy that I finally got the chance to do this. I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks, but I don’t think you realized what I was doing at first.” Regulus said. </p><p>“It took me a while, but I got there eventually.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did.” Regulus stared at him for a while before saying “je vais te faire crier mon nom, mon chéri. Peut-être pas ce soir mais j’y arriverai"

</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” James asked curiously, planting a soft kiss on Regulus’s neck.</p><p>“You don’t get to know that yet, but I will tell you eventually.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll make you tell me now” James replied playfully. </p><p>Regulus smirked at James. “I’d like to see you try,” he said and leaned back in for another kiss, to which James responded greedily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Sirius work on their project together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p>Comment any suggestions or feedback!</p><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus took a deep breath. He was nervous. Very nervous. It hadn’t helped at all that he had run into Regulus on his way towards Sirius’s rooms. The younger boy had just strutted by Remus and winked at him before passing by him. Once past Remus, he had still added a „Have fun tonight“. It definitely hadn’t helped ease his uneasiness, that was for sure. Merlin’s beard. He knew he had to pull himself together. After all, all they were doing was working on a project together. Yes, that project was about the most powerful love potion, which made the entire thing a bit more intimate than he was comfortable with, but still. James always told him, it was the things that made him feel like he wanted to crawl into a secluded hole and sleep that was worth doing it the most.</p><p>He finally reached the right door. At moments like these, he wished he were a tad bit more confident. He was jealous of Regulus. While he had walked here slowly, biting his nails and wringing his hands, Regulus had basically strutted towards the Gryffindor common room as if he owned the entire bloody castle. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately and a bright smile suddenly appeared in front of him. </p><p>„Bonsoir. Come on in Remus“</p><p>„Hey“</p><p>Remus entered the room. It was rather large with a comfortable-looking couch and armchair in front of the fireplace in one corner. Towards the right of the door was the kitchen and in the back right corner a dining table. After Sirius indicated towards the large table Remus walked over and sat down, taking out his parchment and quills. </p><p>„Would you like some tea?“ He heard Sirius ask from the kitchen.</p><p>„Yes, please. Earl Grey. No honey. No milk“ Remus answered.</p><p>„I take my tea like that too. Same with my coffee usually. I always say that people who had sweet things to their tea or coffee are just too weak for the real taste.“</p><p>Remus laughed „That's an interesting theory to have“</p><p>„Yes, well not that I actually believe it. I came up with it when I was 11 because Regulus always added so much to his tea. I wanted to annoy him with it and since then its just stuck. Don’t tell him that though. He still takes his tea the same way he did back then so I still use it to tease him.“</p><p>„That’s hilarious. I actually used to do the same for James. He always felt the need to take a sip of my coffee every morning so I started making fun of the fact that he pulled a face every time he did. Surprisingly enough it worked. He usually leaves me and my coffee alone nowadays.“</p><p>„Probably smart thing on his part, “ Sirius said, walking over with two steaming mugs of tea „I’ve seen you in the morning and I would be scared for anyone who tried to get in-between you and your coffee“ <br/>Remus bushed at the fact that Sirius was teasing him. „Hey, I’m not that grouchy in the mornings“</p><p>„Remus, your so protective over your mug, you look like a mother dragon clutching her egg“</p><p>Remus’s blush deepens slightly but he was laughing too. </p><p>„Well, why don’t we stop comparing me to an overprotective mother and start working. We have a lot to do“</p><p>„Alright then, let's start“</p><p>Sirius had sat down in front of him and had already gotten out some of his stuff too. </p><p>„I brought a few books from the library, “ Remus said. </p><p>„Oh merci. I was terrified that I might have to do that. That library is one o the most confusing places I have ever been in. I don’t understand how anyone can find anything at all. At Beauxbatons everything is so organized and here I need to take 2 full hours out of my schedule to look for the things I need“. Sirius looked rather unhappy as he said this.</p><p>„Ah yes, well the librarian likes to make sure that things are as confusing as possible. Next time you need something just let me know and I can help you find it.“</p><p>„Merci, Remus. That is very kind of you to offer. Although I feel you might regret it soon, I will be bothering you a lot with this“</p><p>„I'll be looking forward to it. Now, let's get started?“</p><p>„Oui“ </p><p>„Well the first thing we have to do is write about the effects so I suppose we can start with that.“</p><p>„Oh, I should have probably mentioned this before, but we actually had Amortentia in our curriculum last year. We had to brew it and had a few assignments about it.“</p><p>„That should be useful today. Can I ask what it smelled like for you?“ Remus asked, unable to hide his curiosity. </p><p>„That part is rather complicated. It is often debated with Amortentia whether one is only able to smell things one has already encountered. I, for example, was unable to recognize the smells of the potion. I was of the opinion that I had not encountered the person who I desire most in this world. My teacher, however, had a different opinion. He tried telling me that I must have forgotten the times I had encountered these smells. </p><p>„That professor must have been brave. I don’t think I would ever want to see you when you're angry. I mean, I'm surprised you didn’t rip his head off“ </p><p>„My mother values self-control, so that is a quality I possessed even before I could properly string together a sentence in French.“</p><p>„Hm. You don’t have a very good relationship with your mother do you“ Remus asked tentatively.</p><p>„That would be an understatement. She has only ever done one good thing in her entire life and that was giving me my brother. I wouldn’t have survived in that house otherwise.“</p><p>„You two are lucky to have each other“</p><p>„Yes, we are.“ Sirius smiled to himself and Remus guessed his head was spinning with memories of him with his younger brother. „Why don’t we keep working. We can save the distractions for when we are done. </p><p>„Yes, you’re probably right“</p><p>With that, the two boys began working again, peering into the books Remus had brought and writing down anything useful they found. </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sighed happily and put his pen down. The two of them had made a good team and had gotten the work done a lot faster than expected. </p><p>„Want some more tea?“ He said, getting up and grabbing the two empty mugs off of the table.</p><p>„Sure“ was all Remus replied.</p><p>Sirius walked off towards the kitchen, contemplating what he was going to do next. He knew he wanted to continue talking to Remus, even now they had finished all their work. He was also very aware, that if he sent Remus back to his dorms now, that Regulus would murder him the next chance he got. He knew that Regulus was a man of action and that there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to make a move on James. Sirius was a bit jealous of his brother in this regard. Not only was Remus a lot shyer and more closed than James, but Regulus was also a lot bolder than he was. Overall, the chance that his and Remus’s what-ever-they-were-doing would progress somewhat quickly was extremely low. </p><p>He had finished making the tea so he headed back into the main living area. „You want to come sit on the couch? It’s probably a tad more comfortable.“ </p><p>Remus glanced up and gave him quick smile. „Sure“</p><p>Together, they sat on the couch, both boys gripping their hot mugs. Sirius couldn’t help feel that this entire situation was very domestic. </p><p>„You know, I don’t really know all too much about you.“ Sirius said, breaking the silence.</p><p>Remus fronted at this. „I suppose you don’t. I'm not overly interesting, but what do you want to know?“</p><p>„What are your parents like?“</p><p>„Well, their names are Hope and Lyall. They’re both very sweet and kind although they have very busy schedules and always a lot of work on their plate, so even when I go home they usually aren’t able to spend too much time with me. My dad was a Ravenclaw and my moms actually a muggle, so I’m a half-blood.“ </p><p>„I don’t quite know what I was expecting but somehow that fits very well to you.“ Sirius chuckled to himself a bit „Next question, what are some of your hobbies? Preferably muggle things!“</p><p>„Let me guess, your interest in muggle hobbies is mainly to spite your parents?“ Remus asked.</p><p>Sirius hated how transparent he was sometimes. He much rather preferred the mysterious vibe that surrounded people like Remus. </p><p>„Oui, c’est vrai“ </p><p>„Well, I’ve always loved listening to music, I supposed that would piss your parents right off. I doubt my excessive reading habit would have any effect on your parents, but I s’pose I could lend you some muggle books. If you really wanted to top things off I’d suggest getting a motorcycle. Even my parents would flip if they saw me on one and they’re saints compared to your folks.“</p><p>„You know what Remus, I am liking you more and more every day. I mean Reg and I have spent years trying to come up with new ways to piss them off. Now you come along and manage to come up with three amazing ideas in 30 seconds“</p><p>Remus started laughing „If they gave out awards for this kind of stuff I would gladly accept the „Who can piss the Black’s off the most“ award“</p><p>Sirius was grinning too. Almost subconsciously he scooted a bit closer to Remus so that parts of their legs were touching.</p><p>„Oh, I have another one. Now don’t laugh, but I have been curious about this for a while. Have you ever walked in on James naked?“</p><p>Remus almost choked on some of his tea.</p><p>„Bloody hell, of course, I have. You can’t really live with someone for that long without a couple of unfortunate events occurring. Although some good thing did come of it. The first time I accidentally walked in on him, he shrieked like a 5-year-old girl. I got to tease him about that one for months“</p><p>„Weirdly enough that sounds a lot like James.“</p><p>„Can I ask a more personal question?“ Sirius asked, a bit more tentatively. He really hoped this would work, If not he didn’t know if he could stand the embarrassment. </p><p>„Sure“</p><p>„Have you ever kissed anyone?“</p><p>Sirius hadn’t really had any time to think about it. He had just let the words slip out the minute Remus had said sure. He had been scared that he would chicken out if he had waited any longer. He saw a blush creep up Remus’s neck. The boy was looking down at his hands. </p><p>„Uh, yeah, I have“ he answered shyly. </p><p>„Boy or girl?“ </p><p>„Both. But only once each“</p><p>Remus still hadn’t looked up at him, but Sirius was satisfied with the situation nonetheless. He was glad that Remus felt comfortable enough around him to tell him something this personal. </p><p>„What about you?“ Remus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius was shocked that Remus had been bold enough to ask.</p><p>„Back at Beauxbatons, it was mainly girls. I had to keep up appearances for my parents. But I never really enjoyed that. I um…“ here it was. A moment where he could be a bit vulnerable and could open up to the boy in front of him „I've never actually kissed a boy. I know that’s ridiculous because I'm gay and all, but I was always too scared that my parents would find out somehow. I never actually trusted anyone at Beauxbatons not to let it slip and even though I like pissing my parents off, this is just too big.“</p><p>„I get it. Not wanting anyone to find out. I was like that too for a long time.“ Remus smiled at him sadly. </p><p>„Yes, well. I'm hoping that someday I will find someone who I trust enough. Who knows, maybe it’ll happen sooner than expected“ </p><p>Sirius looked right at Remus when he said this. He knew Remus could be somewhat oblivious, but he really hoped that this signal was obvious enough for Remus to catch onto. There were a couple of seconds of silence and so Sirius thought he might make it even more obvious. His eyes dipped down for a few seconds, focusing on Remus’s lips before slipping back up to his eyes. </p><p>Apparently, he had misjudged Remus’s uncanny ability to miss even the most obvious signals. At this point, Sirius was very tempted to paint -I want to kiss you, Remus- on the walls in the great hall in order for Remus to receive the message. </p><p>They continued the conversation and Sirius gave up on his flirting for the night. He would maybe have to talk to James soon. He had wanted to save this as a last resort, but it seemed as if he would need to talk to him sooner than expected. </p><p>They talked late into the night and sometime after midnight Sirius remembered where his brother was off to. </p><p>„You know, I might be wrong, but I don’t think Regulus will be coming back to his room tonight“ Sirius chuckled as he said this</p><p>„Oh, Merlin! I had completely forgotten about the two. I really hope they’re fully dressed when I head up there.“</p><p>„Knowing Reg, they probably won’t be. Why don’t you just stay here for the night? I don’t mind and seeing how Reg is staying in your room tonight, it only seems fair.“</p><p>„If you don’t mind, it would probably be best.“</p><p>„Alright. Well I'll go grab some blankets for the couch and you can go head to my room“</p><p>„What do you mean?“</p><p>„You’ll be sleeping in my bed of course. You are my guest and you are also too tall for the couch. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable“</p><p>„Oh don’t worry about me. I can stay on the couch, really“</p><p>„Not happening. Us French are very stubborn.“</p><p>„Come on, Sirius. I don’t want you to have to sleep here either“ he said, gesturing to the couch.</p><p>„Your sleeping in that bed either way.“</p><p>„Fine, I guess you’ll just have to join me then“</p><p>This made Sirius speechless.</p><p>„You heard me! If you refuse to let me sleep anywhere else, then we’ll just have to sleep in the bed together. I'm sure we’ll fit“</p><p>„Well, alright then. That's definitely one way to solve the problem“ Sirius grinned at Remus. </p><p>With that, the two of them got ready for bed. Sirius gave Remus a couple of his things to wear and went to get charged in the bathroom. Sirius was a bit nervous. He really hoped this wouldn’t create awkward tensions between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you have any suggestions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>